


Shared Sides

by 1_GalaxyWeaver_1



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Advisor! Logan, It's better before it gets worse, M/M, Platonic LAMP - Freeform, Prince! Roman, Prince! Virgil, Roman has some fire magic, Secret Magic AU, Servant! Patton, Virgil and magic??, aaah first fic on here, anyway this will be angsty, its more likely than you think, not too big on the ships..
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 09:50:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16447556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1_GalaxyWeaver_1/pseuds/1_GalaxyWeaver_1
Summary: The Alliance of the Revelation aims to eradicate magic from the land forever, at the head of this is the country of Astrax led by a man named Ira. In the midst of the beginnings of a war a war, the prince of Astrax named Roman manifested magic of his own. In turn his mother resolved to hide it away to keep him safe from his father, that was until the queen had suddenly succumbed to death from a mysterious ailment ten years later. Without his mother, the prince begins to notice things around him heating up, whatever will he do with this death sentence looming over his head?





	Shared Sides

A long time ago, in a land far away was nestled a land in which magic bloomed and thrived. The land thrived on the magic that was infused into it, sharing it kindly with the creatures that inhabited it. That kindness remained until the country of Astrax had decided to outlaw the very being of the land that they thrived on. The country that was once dependant on the land of magic that gave them power, evolved and turned their back to the magic that was part of them. In turn, Astrax began hunting down every last one of their magic users and killing them in the most unimaginable ways. The allies of Astrax joined the country on its conquest of ridding the world of magic, all but one country. This country was known as Plaso.

Plaso was far from what you would expect from a country there to save ones from magic. The brutal history of Plaso and the magic hidden within its borders was terrifying in the least. The oppression of magic users had gone on for many decades that magic had seemed to have left the country all together. That was until a young warrior named Vincere usurped the throne for herself and gained the title of the Queen of Plaso. She ushered in new changes immediately and changed the laws for magic promptly.

With those laws she abolished, rage broke out amongst the streets. Some embraced these new rules and welcomed magic users alike, while the others, the others were protesting quite violently. The queen imposed laws to give consequences to those who thought it was normal to disrespect her and other magic users in Plaso. Slowly, over time, citizens began to see magic and users of it without the bias that was instilled within them from birth. More magic users began to show up and the magic of the land began to return to its former glory. Other countries that housed enchantment began rejoicing in Plaso’s newfound love of magic. That was until the murders committed in Astrax became known in Plaso, until the king of Astrax reached out in hope that Plaso would join them in their objective of smothering magic out of existence. Plaso refused, after the years of oppression in the country, they were not bringing back their Dark Ages.

Astrax did not stop on trying to convince Plaso, a country with the military backing of several other countries. That was until Astrax threatened for war if Plaso did not decide to join the alliance the king liked to call The Alliance of Revelation. Plaso refused the alliance once again and sent word to its allying countries which together called themselves the Accord of Shepherds, war was coming and preparations needed to be made. Another couple months later and Astrax declared war against Plaso and the allies that still sided with the country. The king, named Ira, gave Plaso and its ally’s one final chance to side with Astrax and five other countries in the war against magic. In the end, one additional country had joined The Alliance of Revelation. A few months later, a gruesome war broke out between the countries on the ideals of magic.

Hidden away in the capital of Astrax, a woman stood horrified as her son, the prince of Astrax, played with fire conjured from his hands. The eight year old boy bounded over to his mother and showed it to her excitedly as he made shapes out of the scorching flames that left no burns. The mother quickly told the young boy to smother the flames in his palms; he quickly followed his mother’s orders and stopped the flames emanating from his hands.

“Now Roman, listen to me carefully,” His mother said gently and her son nodded quietly, “You will forget about your flames, they _never_ existed,” His mother paused for a moment, “Understand?” His mother asked with utter terror in her eyes but the young Roman did not recognize the fear that she harbored in her eyes.

“But why Mommy? The fire feels so warm when I make it!” The young prince exclaimed as his cape fluttered a bit as the crisp winter wind blew by. The bare trees covered in the white of snow as well as the trees made it appear to glow white, almost resembling the young prince’s innocence. His mother exhaled sharply in frustration, “No Roman, you don’t understand! I am truly sorry for what I am about to do but I cannot allow your father to find this out!” Roman looked on confused for a moment as he watched his mother glow a faint yellow, the light was warm and welcomed the boy with open arms. The faint light growing more and more until it enveloped the young prince.  
The young prince finally closed his eyes, the weight of his eyelids becoming too much to keep them open any longer.

The boy fell into his mother’s arms as she looked at her son in sorrow, “I am truly sorry my son, but when you wake you shall not remember this occurrence. You will never know you have magic running through your veins.” The queen, or the mother of this young prince, picked him up and carried him to through the halls of the castle until they reached his room. His mother looked at her son softly and laid him on his bed, the sheets crinkling below her son. For as long as she lived, she would protect her son with her life; even if that meant suppressing the most important part of him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea I've had floating about in my mind but I wasn't sure if it should be a fanfiction or not but here we are!  
> Anyway, I thoroughly hope you enjoyed this and hopefully I will post an update in the near future.


End file.
